


Broken Glass

by Squarepeg72



Series: Haven's Challenge 2019 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 18:12:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19431397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: Mood Board ... story to comeThanks to a broken time turner, Hermione is stuck living the same day over and over again. Can a stranger she keeps meeting in the bookstore help her find her way home?





	Broken Glass

**Author's Note:**

> Created for Hermione's Haven Bingo 2019  
> Square B5 - John Watson

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/48167500517/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
